


Soldier

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Growing up in First Order, Tag As I Go, children soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: You had spent your life thus far training to be the very best soldier you could be, JE001 one of the original first 24 to children sold to Gallius Rax to be trained. You remember little of your life before, you trained hard and had managed for the most part to go unnoticed by your commander. Until your group was gifted to the new young Commander Armitage Hux. He took notice of you and an instant disliking too. He is cruel, he is unforgiving and it would seem he has is eyes set on you and only you.Editing done by Jay2noir





	1. Chapter 1

“I want you to hit the boy to the right of you. Hard.” He says, the most deviant, evil smile you had ever seen plastered across his pale face. You stood staring straight ahead finding it hard to swallow. Your new commander was only a few feet from you and by new, it has only been a moment ago that yourself along with a handful of fellow soldiers were gifted to him. ‘The young Hux,’ that’s what they would call him, was now your commander. You hear JE004 cry out as JE011 punches him in the face and, for the life of you, you could not figure out why the new commander had ordered such a pointless act. It was only later that evening when you were applying ice to JE004’s swollen cheek that you realize his only reason for commanding it was because he could. That thought alone terrified you to your core.

“Please hold still,” You whisper to JE004. He hisses as you place ice on his now swollen cheek and your heart only cracks even more for him. He murmurs a quiet thank you as 11 gives you a heartbreaking look from his cot, you know he felt bad about hurting your fellow trooper, but orders are orders, even when they don’t make sense or are done out of pure abuse of power. Like all the other 23 troops you were traded to Admiral Rax by your master Niima but you were not from Jakku like the rest. You still dreamed of a big tree beside a clear lake, the branches of the tree hung so low they skim the top of the water and you just knew it had to be a real place because your imagination wasn’t good enough to create something so beautiful. So you knew in your heart you were not from that desert wasteland but your true home was now and forever a mystery. 

“What is going on here?” Everyone jumps to their feet as their new commander enters the room. To your great horror, he is making his way quickly over to you. “I asked you a question, what is going on here?” He stops directly in front of you, he was taller than you but then again everyone was taller than you, under his hat you see that he has red hair like his father. His eyes, unlike his father’s which were cool icy blue, young Commander Hux had the lightest tint of green in his, reminding you of the water in your dream. He didn’t appear to be much older than you but you were so small that you always appeared to be the youngest in the group. But as you were all orphans, none of you could be sure of that fact. Of the original 24, only 3 of you had been female, the other two girls were the tallest in the group but the medic said in a few years that would change as the boy mature. “Are you deaf? What are you doing?” 

“No Sir, I am not deaf. I am applying ice to JE004 wound, Sir.” You watch his eyes narrow to your answer

“Why?” Was all he said and the answer to his question was such an obvious one that answering it makes you feel stupid. 

“Because he is injured, Sir.” Why else would you be doing it? You get a strong impression that this answer was not what this young leader wanted to hear. 

“What is your number?” He was looking down his nose at you. 

“JE001, Sir.” Your group tended to call you simply One. Admiral Rax forbid them to have nicknames but if you all call one another by our digits he seemed to let it slide, and in all honesty, is saved time really. In the next moment, you felt nothing but pain across your cheek with a resounding crack as the young commander backhanded you. Stars, he was fast. You hadn’t even seen it coming, which caused you to stumble slightly from the impact, the ice you had in your hand tumble to the ground shattering into pieces but you straighten yourself back up. Willing your eyes not to water as you looked back into the commander’s face. 

“I don’t tolerate compassion in my soldiers.” It wasn’t his words that bother you, it was his eyes, they were sparkling with excitement at what he had just done and like this morning your stomach tightened up. “Now drop and give me 20. All of you, and you can all thank JE001 for having to get up early tomorrow to run an extra 12 miles on top of your regular 12.” You knew everyone was reacting on the inside. He was ruthless and cruel when it came to these exercises he made you do. While you ran your 12 miles every morning he would be right there behind you on a transport with a whip, or a taser to punish the ones that were too slow. You had even witnessed him press his boots into the backs of your comrades while doing push ups and when they didn’t perform the way he wanted them to he would kick them in the ribs, the knees, or the jaw. Luckily you hadn’t experienced any of his cruelty and you could only pray to the Maker that you never would. You dropped to the floor and quickly did your push-ups, getting back to your feet as quickly as you could. You knew the rest of the group would be most unhappy with the extra running and it was apparently all thanks to you. 

The commander seemed to have had enough and left them after that. The ice was now melted into pools on the floor. “Thanks One.” Some of the guys grumbled as they all returned to what they were doing before the unexpected visit. You curled up on your bed, trying not to cry as your comrades cruel whispers about you threaded into your mind. This is hardly the first time you have ever been hit but to have been hit simply because you were helping your friend, it just didn’t seem fair to you. You just couldn’t understand why it was wrong to help him. So you waited until everyone was asleep and fetched an ice pad, you went as quietly as possible over to a now sleeping 4 and gently placed it on his cheek. It was almost funny to watch his eyes open in surprise. 

“One what are you doing?” You put your finger to his lips shushing him. You pulled a tube of bacta cream from your pocket and gently applied some to his cut. He smiled and mouths the words ‘thank you’ to you before you sneak back to your cot and settled in for the night. You didn’t think to have compassion made you weak and if you had to sneak around to take care of your friends then by the stars you would. 

 

You wish you could say things got better with your Commander but really they never did. It has been years now since that fateful day and Commander Hux still seems to target you more than the rest of your squad. 

The medic had been right, in the last few years, the males in the squadron seem to have grown a foot each. You were short before but now it was almost laughable when you lined up, your head barely reached the shoulders of every other member of your troop. They also began to gain weight and muscles and well you on the other hand only seem to gain in two areas. It became a joke that you were half Twi’lek because of you rather curvy figure and yet despite your small frame the Commander was constantly pairing you with the largest opponents in hand to hand. That normally resulted in you taking a whooping all the while he watches you with the slightest smile, only to yell out “Again!” when you were pinned. Some days you would be in so much pain at the end of the day the even sleeping hurt, but you told yourself that your Commander only wanted you strong. That was why he was doing this. It was to make you a better, stronger soldier. You confidently told yourself this day in and day out until everything changed in one singular moment.

It was free time, you were hanging out with your friends playing a card game. 07 had asked to style your hair, so you sat in a circle joking and pretty much losing every hand while she added braids to your hair and pinned it in an elaborate style. It was something you knew she enjoyed doing and you liked the feeling of someone playing with your hair, so it was a win-win.

“There, beautiful.” 07 announces when she was done, fluffing your hair one more time before stepping away.

“Damn One you look good!” 4 said as he laid down yet another winning hand. You could feel your cheeks heat up. In the past year, you have noticed 4 looking at you differently and the other week you both shared a kiss. It had been a big moment, a girl’s first kiss and all. It had happened only once, you had been exiting the changing room after yet another painful round of hand to hand to find 4 waiting for you. Today it had been his turn to bring on the pain. He said he wanted to make sure you was ok. He was gently checking a fresh bruise on your check and that was when it happened. Their eyes met and you got your first kiss, you heart was pounded so loudly you were sure he must of heard it and well you didn’t know much about kisses but that one was pretty nice. Since then you have been waiting patiently for your second kiss. 

“On your feet!” The commander called from the doorway. You all quickly jump to your feet and you knew in your gut that he was going to go after you. He pauses directly in front of you, he too had grown the last few years; His shoulders were broader and you now had to tilt your chin up to look at his face. He lifts his hand taking hold of your chin to turn your head surprisingly gentle side to side examining your hair. “What is this? This doesn’t appear to be a regulation.” 

“I did JE001’s hair, Sir.” 07 said hastily from a few soldiers down. She was standing up for you, about to take the punishment for you. It was a noble thing to do, but you weren’t sure why it really matter. It was free time after all, but you just had a feeling nothing good was going to come from this conversation. 

“Did I speak to you?” Hux snapped at 07, she flinched dropped her head instantly. “Then keep your mouth shut.” He hissed between his teeth. 

“I notice you amusing everyone while you were playing your little game. Tell me, JE001, what did you say that was so funny.” Oh, stars what had you said?

“JE004 made a comment about my height, sir and I told him to watch out or I would bite his ankle. That was when everyone laughed.” When explained it doesn’t actually sound all the funny. He released your chin moving his hand to the side of your head twist a lock of hair 07 had left dangling there. With a small smirk on his face, he glanced over at 4 for a moment. 

“JE004 your seem to enjoy JE001’s hair like this.” JE004 stares straight ahead the only movement is from his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. “Answer!” 

“Yes, Sir JE001 looks very nice with her hair like that.” You watch the corner of the Commanders lips turn up ever so slightly as he turns his attention back to you. 

“That’s a shame but I can’t have my soldiers walking around looking inappropriate.” His eyes are dancing with excitement and you knew he had something horrible planned. “JE004 bring me a pair of scissors.”

You gasp as your hands fly up to the top of your head, protectively holding the style 07 had taken the time to make. This couldn’t be, the man just couldn’t be this cruel! You watched in horror as 4 stepped out of line and up to the nearby desk where he returned with a large pair of silver scissors. He give you a quiet pitying glance before handing them to the commander and falling back in line. “Now, let us fix this little issue we’ve encountered today, JE001.” He says, intimidatingly opening and closing the scissors as he steps closer and closer to you. You want to cry out but know it will only bring more agony, so against your better judgement you stay quiet, internally screaming and sobbing so that you would not find yourself physically injured instead of just emotionally. 

The first strand he cut was the very one by your ear. “Don’t move JE001 I don’t want to accidentally cut you.” Hux smirks as you watched chunks of your hair fall to the floor. Your throat was tight as you struggle to hold back tears. You couldn’t understand why he was doing this. Why humiliate you when you had done nothing wrong?

“Armitage!” The sound of the last scissor cut echoed in the room. Commander Hux Sr. and Admiral Sloane stood in the doorway. Young Hux’s amused eyes harden as he straightens his posture, moves his hand away from your head, holding the last cut lock of your hair in his fist by his side. “What exactly are you doing?” Hux Sr. asked as he moved forward. 

“I am making sure her hair is regulation, Sir.” He turned to face his father. Hux Sr. and Admiral Sloane were now standing in front of you, the old man looks at you with indifference but there is the slightest look of pity in the Admiral’s eye but it disappeared so quickly perhaps you had imagined it. 

“Ha, my son the hairdresser.” Hux Sr. spat out looking at his son with a look of disgust. “If you’re done playing around we have a meeting. Back to your free time soldiers.” Hux Sr. commanded, turning on his heels followed by the Admiral. With that Hux drops the scissor to the floor and followed behind his father and Admiral not looking very happy. 

You slowly bend over and retrieve the scissors, you were not quite able to look your friend in the eyes after you take in the pile of hair around your feet. 

“Hey, hey it’s ok I can fix it.” 07 said quickly but you just shake your head and head to the refresher. When you look in the mirror you finally broke down. Your hair looked as if a four year old had cut it, like a ruined doll that had been through the worst of everything. Your hair was out of control, parts of it cut to your scalp, parts of it cut unevenly that still touched your shoulder and everywhere in between. Your pride was hurt, you were humiliated in front of your entire squad and you didn’t know how to recover. Through your tears, you start trying to even out your hair but you break down and got the electric clippers the guys used on their hair. When you are through there was only a centimeter of hair left but at least it was all even. You weren’t sure if you would grow used to it being this short, but in the end it was just hair. It would grow back, you just had to be patient.

When you leave the refresher 07 is in tears profusely apologizing to you. You smile sympathetically at her before taking her face in your hands and lifting her to you. “Hey, it’s okay.” You forced a smile on your face as she looked at you. “You didn’t cut it, did you?” You asked her, she looked down at you through tear filled eye as if you’re crazy.

“No.” She said with a sob.

“Then what are you sorry for?” It took a while to calm 07 down, she just felt so responsible. The guys were all whispering when you returned to the game. None said anything about the incident. “So was are we talking about?” 

“Nothing.” They all say together, but you were skeptical. Now with you there they were all oddly silent. You had to wonder what they had said about you behind your back, obviously it couldn’t have been that good if everyone refused to speak with you. That was fine, though. After what just happened you weren’t in the mood to finish your game anyway. 

“I’m going to turn in.” You say, placing your cards down and hesitantly standing. No one will look you in the eye thanks to your new haircut, you find your cheeks blushing yet again. You head for your room, back to the barracks where you could be alone and heal from this traumatic experience. You keep your eyes downcast as you pass people in the hall, once you reach your room you change and curl up in your bed. You try to comfort yourself by repeating in your mind it’s just hair and will grow back, but your ego is still fractured. You were sure you’d be healing from this for a long time.

“One,” 4 whispers, you glance over your shoulder at him, He gives you a little smile as if apologizing.

“Back there we weren’t talking about you.” You bite back the need to roll your eyes at him, for some reason you didn’t believe him. “A few of us saw something and the others didn’t believe us.” You roll over on your cot, your curiosity was now peaked.

“Oh yeah, what did you see?” You ask inquisitively, moving as quietly as he could he stands and moves to the end of your bed.

“Your hair, he put some in his pocket. He had it in his hand when his father arrived but he didn’t drop it and a couple of us were trying to figure out why. That was what we were talking about and they didn’t want to tell you.” The Commander kept your hair, that was fairly hard to believe. Maybe it was just stuck to his glove or something, what need would he have for your hair? 

“I can’t figure out half the reason Commander Hux does what he does.” You said with a huff, trying to figure out the commander’s mind is pointless, he is simply mean because he can be that is all there is to it. 

“Oh you mean Armitage!” 4 whispered low enough for only you to hear, a smile growing on his amused face. 

“I kinda like it,” you thought it was pretty sounding, too bad the owner of the name was cruel and abusive. 

“Do you think his friends call him ‘Armie’ for short?” 4 asked he tapped the end of his chin as if in serious contemplation.

“Like he has any friends.” You said a big smile on your face. Really though, who would want to be friends with someone that mean? 4 reached over and ran a finger on the now extremely short hair by your ear.

“I like it.” He smiled at you, “At least you won’t have to worry about hair falling out of your braid anymore. You’re still you, just with short hair now.” 4, he truly was the best. You took his hand, giving it a little squeeze as the warning bell sounded, it was almost lights out. You release his hand just as the door busted open as the rest of the troops enter to get ready for the sleep cycle. 

“Good night 4.” You whisper rolling back over onto you comfy side. 

“Sweet dreams One.” You got lucky, your dream was a sweet one, with a beautiful, peaceful lake. That was until the Commander showed up. 

“What is going on here?” You turn around and he is standing there in your secret special place hold a pair of scissors and a wickedly evil smile on his face. He moved forward with his scissor raise as if he were going to stab you with them. You woke with a start, panting looking wild around you. Your eyes froze at the figure standing at the end of the room, even out of uniform there was no mistaking the red hair, he didn’t move or say a word. You had no idea what he was doing here and you were too afraid to say or do anything, so you just slowly lay back down, your eyelids still heavy from sleep close but your mind is wide awake. You don’t find rest again until you hear his quiet footstep exit the barracks. 

In the morning you start to wonder if you had only imagined the Commander being in the room last night, maybe it was all just a really bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 5 years since the tragic haircut day, your hair was now back to chin length so you could finally start pulling it back into ponytails and braid it again. In the last five years, many things have changed. For one you were no longer at the training facility, you were now in what Commander Hux called “phase one,” there was a couple things that hadn’t changed, you still had dreams about the big tree and lake at least once a week. You would go sit by the water, watching the teeny branches rippling the water, sometimes orange fish would come up and nibble on the leaves which only made more ripples and, for some reason, you found that highly amusing. You loved having your lake dreams they always made you wake feeling rested. The other thing that didn’t change? Commander Hux was still not very fond of you.

“JE001, you know why you have been called into this meeting.” Commander Hux said looking up at you from his datapad.

“Yes Sir.” Your stomach has butterflies as you stand before the oversized desk that contained Commander Hux, his father, and the Grand Admiral Sloane.

“Very well then let's begin, You, JE001 have been accused of taking First Order rations and giving them to two rebel children. What do you have to say to these charges?” You froze, thinking of those children’s hungry faces the night you had snuck the leftover dinner rations into the stables. You had been doing it for so long now you didn’t think you would get caught, but as it turned out you can been caught red-handed.

“I admit that I did give food to two girls but I did not steal anything, Sir.” You and your troop had been staying on a planet called Hays Minor for about a month now and the Order was able to keep the population under control and working. The planet was rich in precious material the First Order required, which made it quite a valuable spot. They were now running the mines non stop in labor intensive shifts. You tried to ignore that fact that your leaders were basically making these people destroy their own planet, but some days were more difficult than others. You had seen photos of it before, it was once lush, green and beautiful but now it was nothing but barren rock. The planets residents even had to start wearing masks just keep the dust from filling their lungs. What was being done was horrible, but orders are orders!

To ease your guilty conscious you did what you could to help anyone you could find. So when you saw two young girls sharing a small piece of a protein muffin, you approached them and gave them half of your package rations. They had been so scared of you when you stopped in front of them and it took you a few minutes you convince them to share their names, Paige and Rose. You shared with them what you could spare, you were fortunate enough to get 3 meals a day when you knew for certain that they got less. The two little girls would meet you every day and you would give them some of your food. The was until you were caught yesterday by none other than your Commander Hux.

“You stole the food to give to the children.” The young commander yelled from behind the desk, causing a lump to build in your throat. You opened your mouth to protest but was violently cut off by his yelling once more. “Where else would you have gotten it?”

“They were my rations from lunch, I was sharing them with the children. I did not take anything!” You countered, but both old and young Hux looked super pissed at you.

“Why?” Grand Admiral Sloane asked, drawing your attention to her. “Because they are hungry and I could spare it,” you didn’t understand how feeding a couple hungry kids was so bad that a full investigation was required. Even just explaining your compassionate actions to these evil people made a lump grow in your throat. In what world does one get in trouble for sharing their own food with people in need?

“You do realize that food is for you, Soldier.” Sloane said you felt like you were being x-rayed, as if she could see into your very soul. “I do Ma’am.” You answered, wringing your hands in an attempt to quell your nervousness.

“You understand that we need our soldiers to be healthy if they are to be effective. By giving away your food you are possibly harming your overall physical health, and we can’t compromise that for anything.” Her voice was full of understanding as if she too thought the action was noble but, per the Order’s requests, it could not be done.

“I understand Ma’am, but I am healthy enough that I can spare some to feed a couple of starving children.” The younger Hux slams his hand down on the table, causing everyone to jump and stare at him.

“Enough of this! Whether she stole the food or not I want her removed, this is what her third disciplinary hearing for heaven’s sake. She has done nothing but cause all of us grief!” Your commander gave you a seething look of hatred. That was true, however, it was your third time doing this. The first was for giving water to a person in interrogation, The man had asked so nicely well you stood guard and you didn’t see the harm in letting the man have a few sips of your water. Though you had been punished with extra duties for a week you still feel like you had done the right thing.

As for the second time, you weren’t alone that time. You and 04 were caught kissing in the halls by the very man that was staring daggers at you this very moment. That punishment was more on 04, he was transferred and it broke your heart. You see him every now and again but the separation did put a pin in your relationship.

No matter what the outcome of this meeting would be, you still believed you did the right thing by sharing your food with those girls. You would accept whatever punishment they give you but in your heart, you knew what you did was right. It was your food after all if you wanted to share then that was your business. You were slightly nervous now though, the commander said removed, not transferred, removed.

“That seems awfully wasteful, the First Order as invested so much time and training into her, not to mention her meal, clothes, and other living expenses. All just to have her removed from your army.” The Admiral said look at her datapad. “She has excellent test scores, the three infractions are relatively harmless, in fact, I feel the second infraction should be removed, she is hardly the first soldier to act on her sexual nature, this is something we anticipated and exactly why the female troops are given the contraceptive shot yearly.” The Admiral looked down the table to you Commander. “Soldiers they may be Armitage, but they are still human.”

“I agree, I believe the Armitage overreacted in that instance, but I inherited a top soldier. JE004 is raising in ranks at a remarkable rate. So Armitage’s overreaction seems to be for my gain.” Brendol smiles smugly well his son turned his dagger eyes to his father. It pleased you to hear 04 was doing well with his new group but also reminded you how much you missed him.

“These other infractions,” Sloane said trying to ease the tension between the father and son next to her. “These actions are slightly troubling but I think I have a solution.” The woman smiled but even her smile was intimidating to you. “JE001 looking at this chart I think you will make a great combat medic. You are clearly intelligent enough and have a natural inclination to want to help others.” Your eyes widen in disbelief at the suggestion. A combat medic? that’s a promotion! “If Armitage does not wish to have you in his division I can have you moved into mine.” You look to Sloane in a state of shock, the thought of leaving your division left you feeling heartbroken, they were your family.

“No, she will remain with Armitage’s division.” Brendol said firmly, “Armitage needs to learn how to deal with the true issues at hand. Girl this conversation has nothing to do with you, you are dismissed, be sure to report to the medic bay every morning for your new training.” You are not too sure what just happened, one minute you thought you were going to be ‘removed’ and now it sounds like you have been promoted to combat medic. You exit the room in a daze with two sets of proud eyes on your back and one set of disappointed ones, have to lean against the door once it slides shut trying to wrap your mind around everything that had happened to you. It would be a lot to take in for sure, but you thought in time you would be able to handle it. You took a deep breath, and just when you were about to stand and make your way to the barracks, you were startled to hear yelling coming from the room you had just left. Well rather you heard father and son yelling, Sloane seems to be trying to calm the pair.

“Why did you do that? I don’t want that woman around, she has always been nothing but a nuisance.” You heard you Commander yell through the door.

“Don’t for one second think that we don’t see the true problem here, Armitage. Do you think we are blind? The problem here isn’t the girl, it’s you! You have always been weak-willed, too emotional.” Brendol Hux said the word emotional with a disgusted tone, you couldn’t help but to lean further into the wall to hear more. “Not only are you allowing your sentiment to affect your work but you feel the need to also disrupt Sloane and mine as well.”

“Are you implying that I am harboring some sort of feelings for JE001?” You heard the commander demand in a high angry voice, but truthfully you couldn’t believe that either. The Commander had always been so cruel to you, there was no way he felt for you in any way, shape, or form.

“Attraction is natural Armie,” you hear the Admiral say calmly. “But I must agree with your father you need to find another way to deal with the issue other than this.” You hear stomping footsteps approaching and you hurry to conceal yourself around the corner as an enraged Armitage storms through the door. Thankfully he didn’t notice you as he raged down the hallway.

“Perhaps it would be easier to reassign the girl.” You could hear Admiral Sloane and Brendol Hux at the door.

“No he needs to learn, I just hope he proves to be stronger than I in this matter. It was an ingenious move by the way. I think the girl will make a fine combat medic.” Sloane thanks Brendol Hux for his compliment and your cheeks blush at the compliment about yourself.

“So you are returning to the base now?”

“I have a meeting with our newest banker, he wishes for more information on the Troops program.” Brendol Hux grumbled, “This one has a bit of an ego, he is insisting on being called the Supreme Leader.” That was all you heard as they continued down the hall.

Your heart stopped fluttering in your chest as you thought about how it was the most interesting meeting you had ever partaken in. You shook your head, thinking it wouldn’t be an issue anymore. Walking off toward the barracks you thought about your training, about how now it would be acceptable to share your food with those two girls.

Things went well for a while, the Commander ignored you for the most part and you were busy studying, there was quite a lot to learn. You started to think maybe it had to do with his father leaving, the commander seemed to be slightly calmer, and you thought that made sense since he didn’t have someone criticizing his every order.

It was a year into your new training when you were packed back up on the Finalizer and moving again. This time to a desolate planet the Commander said was called Star Killer. The Commander thankfully still ignored you for the most part, until a new addition to the crew arrived.

He showed up one day dressed all in black robes and with a fearsome mask concealing his face, Commander Ren. No sooner did he arrive than rumors of his strange powers started to circulate. You didn’t believe the rumors at first but the one day you witnessed him with nothing more than a flick of his wrist toss an officer across the room. From that point on you thought it best to avoid him.

You really tried to avoid the new Commander but he showed up one day when your division was running the obstacle course. You consider yourself to be the best at the obstacle course, being small actually came in handy. You were able to get through faster than most until you got to that damn wall. It was twice your height and completely impossible!

You jump again but again you are nowhere near reaching the top. 07 and 12 are passing you now, they are up and over the wall in only seconds, "Got that fat ass over the wall 01!" You glance over your shoulder, Commander Hux and Commander Ren are both staring at you.

"Fat! Hux are you blind, look at that girl.” Commander Ren says, your cheeks blushing at his defense. He’s taller than Hux is, he could probably reach up and lift himself over this wall if he wanted to. “Don't listen to him 01 you’re smoking hot!" If your cheeks were flushed before from Hux calling you fat they were definitely beet red now. You back up taking another run and leap but still, there was just no way the wall was just too high. 13 now runs past you, he was up and over like nothing. You hear the new commander behind you, "This is ridiculous, why are your troops not working as a team Hux?"

To your horror, the new commander is walking towards you. He stands for a moment with fingers interlaced, was he going to give you a boost? You place your hands on his shoulders, your right foot into his palms and sure enough with his help, you were able to reach the top. You were about to thank him when you felt a sting on your left butt cheek, the commander has slapped your ass. "Now go get ‘em”

In a completely shocked state, you pull yourself completely to the top of the wall looking back down you see that you are not the only one that seemed stunned by Commander Ren’s actions. Commanders Hux face was the same shade of red like yours. You manage to catch up, in the end, thanks to the Commander’s boost and finish in second place.

It was that night that you had an I expect visit from Commander Hux in your barrack. You all stand at attention as he makes his way around all the bunks inspecting the room, he stops at your bed and you can feel the anxiety flowing through you again. You had been reviewing one of your medical books: Setting broken bones when he interrupted you. Hux scoops up the book flipping through it. Until he found a tiny medallion that you used as a bookmark. It had been a gift from your two little friends, for luck they said, they gave it to you the day before you left. He turned it around studying it, with a smirk on his face you watch him place it in his pocket. He stands before you as if daring you to say anything, which you didn’t. He tosses the book onto the bed, “JE001 you need to tighten those corners on your bed.” With that, he stomped from the room and sadly you set to work on remaking your bed.

That night you dreamed of your special lake but this time you had a visitor. “What is this place?” You turn to find a young man, maybe 17 with dark hair and eyes looking at you waiting for an answer. “You can talk to me One. Don’t be afraid.”

“Who are you?” He leaned in closer whispering in your ear.

“Someone that knows a secret!” He raises his hand in front of your face and snaps his fingers. The sound made you jump straight up in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

“How is he doing?” You had made your way to the bed to check on one of the younger troops, yesterday you had been involved in a raid on a little outer rim planet where the young soldier took a blaster shot to the leg, you had been there to treat him on sight and just wanted to make sure he was alright. 

“He will be able to return to duty in no time. More importantly how are you doing?” Doctor Kalvin was looking you over.

“I am fine,Sir.” It made you feel a bit odd to have the Doctor being concerned about you and well a bit flattering. People don’t normally ask you how your feeling. Feeling don’t have high priority in the First Order. Thought you guess the doctor had reason to be concerned after stabilizing the young trooper and getting him to a transport you return to the field only to thrown twenty feet like a rag doll when a grenade went off. You were carried back to the ship only half conscious by non other than Kylo Ren himself. 

“Any dizziness? Nausea?” The doctor was now flashing a light in your eyes. 

“I’m fine Sir.” You couldn’t help but back away from the light blinding you.

“Well you were very lucky, who knows what would have happened if Kylo Ren wasn’t there to help you. If you are feeling fine, you can go, but if you have any headaches, blurred vision, or nausea come back.” You give him a quick ‘Yes Sir’ and slowly make your way back to your dedicated medical bed, thankfully now you could dress back in your uniform and get out of this flimsy medbay robe. 

The past two years you had been hunting down people, scientist types mostly, you would go on these recruiting missions as the Commander called it, looking for ‘personal of value’ with sadly reminded you that your and your fellow trooper were not seen as ‘valuable.’ The raid on the planet was a success the Commander was able to get his target, some engineer. You found it hard to reason that one person was truly worth the cost? Ten injured, two dead, you couldn’t help but feel a little under valued but the Commander said this engineer was critical to his plan for Starkiller. All ready the cold little planet had changed so in the past two years, every time you return you could see massive differences in the planet. In fact you would be arriving back at Starkiller base soon, you had been away for almost six months and were interested to see how far construction had come along. 

You put your helmet back on as you exit the medbay, making your way down the hall. It was dinner time and your stomach was well aware that it was feeding time, letting out consistent snarling growls for food. 

“JE-001, what are you doing here! Have you been cleared by medical?” Commander Hux snapped when you turned the corner near bumping into him, for an odd reason he was carrying a food tray. He didn’t even give you a chance to answer his questions, “Never mind, take this.” Shoveling the tray into your arms. “Follow me.” You followed trying to keep pace with the commander but at the same time trying to not spill anything. You could only imagine it would infuriate him even further. 

The Commander stops in front of a door, upon entering you can hear an irritated voice. “You are in violation of the republic code of conduct by keeping me here, I demand to speak to my lawyer!” Commander Hux motioned you forward. You carry the tray into a room to find a rather cross looking middle-aged woman. She was likely 30 years older than you, her black hair tied in a tight bun had whisks of grey, she had large glasses on the bridge of her nose that made her eyes appear slightly oversized. She stands with her arms crossed giving Commander Hux an icy look as you move forward placing the tray on the table.

“Mrs.Van Boa, I am afraid the First Order does not follow the Republic laws and we are in need of your talents, you are the top kyber engineer in the galaxy.” you move back and stand next to the door waiting for further instructions and you watch the commander push a data pad towards her

“Oh, and you think you can just kidnap me and expect me to help you?” The woman snarled, this unsettling truth hit you like a brick. Yes you knew you were taking people, but it never occured to you how opposed these people were until that moment, you had always assumed these people you brought to the base wanted to aid the First Order. 

“Madam I am allowing you to have a hand in history, the machine I am asking you to aid in constructing will never be forgotten.” Hux turned on the device setting it on the table, he spoke with such pride about the images now showing. Of course, you had no idea what you were looking at other than it was definitely StarKiller base. 

“Not interested.” The woman says shutting down the images before truly taking the time to look at them, causing the Commander to release an angry huff and cross his arms. Thankfully you had on your helmet because a large smile had spread on your face, you knew it was wrong to take pleasure from the Commander’s pain but it made you feel good to see he didn’t have power over everyone. Hux takes a deep breath, putting on the fakest looking smile you had ever seen. 

“Now let's not be unreasonable. I’m sure we can work out some sort of agreement.” He places his hands behind his back straightening his posture, looking down his nose. This pose was all too familiar to you. Hux’s power posse, meant to intimidate. 

“I have heard about your agreements sir and as I have no family for you to threaten me with I do not see what you could possibly offer me.” Was the First Order truly holding the families of these scientists hostage for them to work? This news was most troubling. The commander holds a smug smile on his face and you know that she has played into his hands. 

“True you have no family, such a tragic loss you suffered, to lose one's child so young,” The woman blanched, clearly, she was not expecting the Commander to have this kind of personal information about her. “It has been years yet you still search.”

“Others taken that day have been found. I have not lost hope.” The woman said these words with such conviction, you couldn’t help but to feel a little envious of this missing child to be loved so by its mother. In that moment you wished you could remember your mother. 

“I have resources that could help with your search.” Commander Hux said smoothly, “In fact I have one of the galaxies top bounty hunters contact information right here. If you were to agree to working for me I could have him start the search immediately.” You knew in your heart she was going to cave to the Commanders will, everyone did. So when the lady falls into the chair at the table slowly reaching for the halo pad you new the Commander had yet again won. 

You see her flipping through images, “Your mathematics seem correct, who else had been working on this?” She said looking up at Hux

“There are many working on the actual structure but you are the first to see these plans, this is my design.” The women looks shocked and in all honesty so were you the image look quite complex. 

“Well I hate saying it but you have done well. It seems perfect, except your timeline. A project like this will take at least a decade, five years isn’t nearly enough time.” Hux smirked at her 

“With my funding anything is possible.” The Commander said off handedly. “Let me worry about the time frame.” The Commander’s eyes fall on you and a little smile pulls at the corner of his month. “Oh I’d like you to meet JE-001 she will be your guard from now on.” What! You were a field medic! You loved your position. Why would he have you babysitting scientist? 

“Sir!” You said in protest, which resolutes in you receiving a cold, deathly stare that made you bite your tongue.

“Once you are done your meal JE001 will escort you to your quarters for the evening. We will arrive tomorrow and you will begin your work.” Your communications device flashed a room number, clearly it is where you were to escort the woman and with that the Commander leaves the room. You look at the door as it closed, you would need to speak with the Commander about this, you loved being a field medic and didn’t want to give it up to be a bodyguard.

The woman sighs running her fingers through her already flat hair. “Is he always so…..” she stopped as if searching for a word.

“Persuasive?” You sarcastically offer up in aid. 

“Annoying actually.” She smirks looking up at you. “Can you take that thing off?” She points at your helmet. “It would be nice to see the face of the person I’m speaking too.” 

“Sorry Ma’am but that’s against protocol.” God you wish she would just eat so you could hunt down the Commander to protest his decision. Thankfully that is what she started to do while looking over the Commanders designs on the halo. Once she was finished you dropped her off at her room and started your search listing all the reason you should remain a field medic. 

You stopped at the Commander's office, but he was not there, you check the caf still no commander, you even checked his personal quarters. Where the devil is he?

You take a chance and check the gym, not that you have even actually seen Hux there. Well no Hux but you did find Kylo Ren. You remember the first time you saw Kylo Ren without his helmet. It had been a month or so after the young dark hair guy started coming into your dreams by the lake. You remember how you had walked by the young man, thinking oh my stars, it’s him! That’s they guy in my dream! Why was I dreaming of him? It would forever be one of those unanswered questions. Why you dreamed of Kylo Ren? Why you always returned to the same tree by the same lake? Best not to overthink these things, sometime the mind does funny things. 

You hesitate for a moment before approaching him removing your helmet. You haven’t actual spoken face to face with the man before and well your were nervous but you felt you should at least thank him for pulling you out of harm's way yesterday. 

“Commander Ren, Sir.” You stop beside the weight machine he was working on. He released the weights with a bang. You watch as he grabs a towel, taking the time to wipe the sweat from his face. In the past few years he had grown even taller, he was now taller than Hux and, well, let’s just say all the time he spends in the gym has been paying off. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday.” He looked at you for a moment but only gives you a little nod before moving back to the machine. You decided he doesn’t wish to be disturbed so you start moving toward the exit, trying to think where to look next.

“He is in a meeting with the Supreme Leader, busy bragging about finding the last piece needed to have his weapon built.” You turn back to him surprised, you had heard that Kylo Ren was gifted in such ways but you have never experienced it first hand. You had to say it’s unnerving. A smile spread across his face as you looked at him, you realized he’s likely still reading your thoughts. 

“Eh, thank you.” You internally sigh. You would have to wait, wondering how long the meeting will be, you still haven’t had any dinner and your stomach was not happy with you. There’s another loud bang as Kylo Ren finishes that set of weights. 

“So no more combat for you.” Ren said standing, you angrily cross your arms over your chest. Hearing that outloud only made you even more upset. Ren tossed the towel over his shoulder as he walked towards you. 

“It would seem so.” You huffed, Ren now pulls the towel around his neck, holding the ends pulling them downward as he stops before you.

“This makes you angry? You do realize most of the troops want the easy job of guarding the nerds all day.” Yeah well you didn’t.

“Angry is a bit of a strong word, it makes me upset, I thought I was doing well at my post. Well until yesterday that is.” Was that why Hux was taking you out of the field? You had made one small mistake, it wasn’t even a mistake really, more of a the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have happened to anymore, when your in the field taking blaster shot or in your case grenade blast are expected. That didn’t mean you should be a glorified babysitter.

“I’m afraid it is exactly why you are being reassigned.” Ren leans forward he side steps around you. “The meeting is over he his heading to his office. He’s quite pleased with himself.” Ren moves toward the changing room door kicking the door open and he disappeared. All you could think is what a odd duck that guy is. A powerful, odd duck. 

You make your way to the office, “Commander Hux, Sir may I have a word with you?” You stood at the door waiting for him to invite you in. Hux was sitting at his desk having a drink. 

“JE001 yes, yes enter.” He to you with his free hand. You take a deep breath ready to start you list of why you should retain your old post but you never get the chance.

“I know why you’re here and the answer is no.” Hux looks at you for a moment before taking a sip of his drink. Your face must of shown your disappointment because he scoffed at you, picking up a file from the desk. “Do you know how ridiculous you are? Here to fight for a job that could get you killed when a position of safety is offered? Stupid girl, besides the medical staff is tired of you always nosing in on them.” Nosing in? You were just making sure the troops were ok! “Dr. Kalvin says your too attached, he believes you can’t handle the loss of a patient. He believes you can not make the difficult call when a patient can not be saved. So I’m am solving the problem before it happens. You will do as ordered, guard Mrs Van Boa, now leave my office.” You feel as though you were punched in the stomach, did Dr. Kalvin really think you were not good at your job? It is true that you haven’t lost a patient yet, but how can they just assume your incapable? What if they were right? Just like that your confidence crumbled. 

“Yes Commander.” You murmur in defeat, turn to leave the office feeling competent worthless 

“General, it is General now.” Hux called as you reached the door. You turn to see a familiar look of pride on his face.

“Yes General.” You turn back, “Congratulations.” You say as you exit, your goal is to make it to your bed safely under your blankets before you start to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

You hated your new job, every day was exactly the same. Wake up escort Mrs. Van Boa to her lab, then you stand there…..doing nothing, lunch is delivered by another soldier, you get a 30-minute break, but you pretty much have to run to the caf to grab something and run back eating on the way back. Then more standing, escort Mrs. Van Boa back to her room and then your least favorite part of the day, you have to report to the newly appointed General which you were on your way to do now! 

“You're late!” General Hux snapped at you as you entered the office. He sits behind his new desk arms crossed. You knew better than to offer an excuse, even if the only reason you were late was because Mrs. Van Boa wanted to work a bit longer than normal, but even if it wasn’t your fault the General would blame you. “Well report.” He snapped.

“Today was the same as every other day, Sir.” Why did he insist on doing this every single day? The report was always the same, the doctor works, the doctor complains about being there and she requests information on the search for her missing child. Hux puts his hand up stopping your report, a frown on his face. 

“Take your helmet off, One.” You comply as the General taps his thumb against the arm of his chair looking at you in an annoyance “Am I sensing some attitude in your tone?” The sound of his drumming fingers on the leather chair filled the room as he reclines back. 

“Of course not sir.” He looks at you skeptically, then smirks. 

“Good because I nor anyone else here care if you are content in your positions.” Oh, I know that you don’t care you evil ginger, well you know what no one cares about you either General Sux. You say your little come back in your head fighting back a smile as the General continues to smirk at you. That was until you hear a chuckle at the door catches both yours and Hux’s attention.

“Now that’s not very nice!” Commander Ren said walking in. 

“Do not come in here and tell me how to speak to my troops, Ren.” The General was now standing leaning forward on his desk as Commander Ren walks around you, you had to fight the urge to step away from the Commander, he was walking so close to you that his arm brushed against yours.

“Understood, but I wasn’t talking to you, Hux?” Hux’s face drops and you can feel a blush fill your check, you stay standing at attention but you can’t help but glance at the Commander out the corner of your eye as he stops next to you. Had he read your mind? 

“Yes I did read you mind One,” He said proudly next to you smiling. You gasped, slowly you returning your eyes to the General that is now leaning over his desk like he was ready to leap over it and attack you. 

“What did she say?” The General’s voice was low and had a dangerous edge to it. You can do nothing but stare straight ahead and wait for the Commander to tell the General. 

“Say, she wisely didn’t say anything and her thoughts will stay between us.” The Commander said chuckling, Hux lets out a frustrated growl. 

“One, tell me what you thought this moment. That’s an order!” Oh stars here we go, the General is going to demote you to sanitation or worse have you reconditioned. You open your mouth but Ren interrupts 

“She doesn’t have to share her thoughts with you if she thinks you're a lousy General not worthy of the position she’s allowed to.” You gasp, that wasn’t what you thought! You thought he was needlessly cruel and for some reason enjoyed targeting you but honestly you think Armitage Hux is perfect for the job of General. 

“Is that what you think?” The General stalks towards you like an angry cat ready to pounce on a mouse. You shake your head but your voice was lost, oh stars why was Commander Ren doing this to you? The General was now standing directly in front of you and if looks could kill you would be died twice over!

“No that’s not what she thought, but those are my thoughts and I will gladly continue sharing mine with you General if you would like,” Commander Ren said smiling, Hux's head snaps to Commander Ren breaking the intense stare-off between the two of you, you release an audible sigh of relief. For a moment you thought General Hux many just shove you into the airlock. 

“I do not care what you think Ren!” Hux snapped which only made Ren smile get bigger.

“Yet you care what this trooper thinks. Interesting, sadly for you only I get to hear her thoughts. It’s too bad you’re no force sensitive General, she thoughts are very amusing.” Amusing like you a form of entertainment to that man next to you, you feel a frown grow on your face. “So sensitive,” Ren shakes his head, “Sweetheart trust me you're just as much a form of entertainment to the General but at least I don’t chop your hair off for my fun.” 

“JE-001 you are dismissed,” the General snapped not taking his glare off the Commander. Stars thank you, you move quickly towards the exit, “Ren we need to talk about how you speak to me in front of my troops.” Your mind was already ignoring the to men behind you, busy thinking about getting something to eat and maybe going to the gym for a run, thanks to all this standing around in your new positions you find it difficult to sleep at night. 

“I’ll join you!” You freeze a few steps away from the door, turning to look over your shoulder, Crap! You had hoped the Commander wasn’t speaking to you but now he is pushing past the General. 

“Ren where the hell do you think you're going? We are not done here!” General Hux reached out taking Commanders Ren’s arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving. At that moment everything seemed to slow down, the smile vanished from the Commanders face as his head turns towards the General. 

“If you want to talk to me more about showing you respect in front of your subordinates, I’m afraid that isn’t a possibility, Hux.” The Commander leans in closer to the General, “I don’t respect you so I will not pretend to for your pride.” The Commander pulls his arm away and with one swish of his hand, all the objects on the General’s desk go flying onto the floor. “And don’t you ever touch me again,” The Commander move towards your, but you are now frozen after the little scene, “Now be a good boy and clean up your office, One and I are going to get some dinner and hit the gym.” Well ,looks like your night’s plans just became increasingly terrifying, why would Commander Ren want to hang out with you? The Commander gestures towards the door for you to continue forward and really that’s all you wanted to do now was get the hell out of there. “One needs to get out some of her energy, since starting her new positions she is having a hard time sleeping.” You are at the door now, you couldn’t figure out why the Commander was telling the General this information. “You know General I can think of a few ways I could help her burn off some of the excess energy.” Your head snaps back, was that…..did the Commander just imply that he and you…….that they should…. “Move along, One!” The Commander pushes you out the door, leaving the General with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

You walk in an awkward silence next to the Commander trying to pluck up the courage to speak to him. Just do it…….just say it, you repeat over and over. 

“Commander Ren, Sir. If what you were implying back there, is that you want to have a physical relationship to use up my energy.” The Commander starts laughing

“Don’t worry, One. I only said that to annoy the General.” Oh thank goodness, sleep with your superior was not something you had any interest in. “Let me tell you, we did a good job together too. Hux is fuming mad right now.” The Commander said happily as we entered the caf. 

Eating and training with the Commander was not so bad, he liked to talk about flying, he seemed quite proud of his ship and you didn’t mind listening to him. He was also highly skilled in combat training and you pretty much had your ass handed you when he convinced you to try some hand to hand. 

Once you had had enough you thank the Commander for training with you and headed for the shower. When you exited the changing room, you were pooped, that had been just what you needed you were sure you would sleep well tonight. You start to make your way back to your room when you are yanked into a dark room, your arm painfully twisted behind your back, the person pushing you into the cold wall pinning you there. 

“You think you can act like a little whore and get away with it.” The General whispers harshly in your ear. “You belong to me, do you understand me? I am your General.” You feel the sting across your cheek, the crack of the slap echos in the darkroom as you release a whimper as pain radiates along your cheek. “What did you think about me?” The General took you by your upper arms giving you a shake, then pushing your back into the wall. His forearm is now against your neck, his face so close to yours you can feel his breath against your cheek. “Tell me!” 

“I called you an evil ginger.” You struggle to take your next breath as the General pushes down on your wipe pipe. “I said no one cares about you either.” You choked out, the pressure lessens slightly allowing you to take in some much needed oxygen. The General just held you there for a moment and as fast as this interact started it ended, you were released and the General disappeared through the door. 

Once you were able to breathe normally again you cautiously exit the room after a few moments, scanning the halls for the General before you exit. You touch your hot cheek, to find a tender spot, yes that was going to bruise. You made your way to your room quickly locking the door. You go over to the tiny mirror next to you storage cupboard, to survey the damage. You had hoped you could pass it off as an injured received sparing but on looking in the mirror you could clearly make out the handprint on your cheek. Maybe it would be better in the morning, the thought as you moved to crawl into your bed. 

 

That night you did find sleep and your glorious brain allowed you to return to the big tree next to the water, you sat watching the fish just enjoying the quiet, peace. 

“I didn’t realize he would freak out on you like that,” You turn to see the Commander, he moves to sit next to you. All you could do in response was give a shrug, “I just want you to know it wasn’t my intention.” 

“It’s fine, the General has always hated me, I’m used to it.” A bluefish jumped out of the water trying to catch a bug causing a ripple to move over the water. 

“Funny but not the brightest.” Kylo murmured, you give him a dirty look out the corner of your eye. Really this guy just showing up in your dream to insult you. “But I like you, I think we should be friends.” He stated matter factly. “I’ll have a word with him about this.” Ren reached forward gently touching your sore cheek, that was all you could recall the next morning when you woke. 

Dressing for the new day, just praying it would be better than the day before but you had your doubts it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed since the bizarre encounter with the General and, well, things have only become stranger. The General no longer spoke harshly toward you, which was a good thing. In fact, the only words the General had spoken to you the past few weeks were ‘Report’ and ‘Dismissed’ everyday when you entered his office to give him the daily updates on Ms. Van Boa’s work. All in all, it was an improvement. You were no longer being spoken to in a degrading manner but there was now this unexplained tension every time you entered his office, the kind of tension that made you sigh in relief every time you exited it. You couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with that man?

Hux wasn’t the only puzzling man in your life at the moment, true to his word the Commander insisted on ‘being friends’. He joined you for your evening meals most nights and would train with you. You didn’t have many friends but Kylo, he insisted you call him that, but he was proving to be a rather fun comrade. With his help your hand to hand had improved so that even Phasma had noticed in your last evaluation, but the best part was Kylo was full of stories. He would tell you the funniest tales and adventures that were so outlandish that you were sure they were nothing by hogwash, but he told them with such passion you found yourself wanting to believe. 

Today’s tale was about unlikely people falling in love. A fantastical story about a princess and a smuggler. 

“That’s absurd, Kylo. Where did you come up with these stories?” You had just finished a training session and Kylo is walking you back to your quarters. He says it’s what a gentleman does, they escort a lady back to their room, but you aren’t a lady, you are a soldier! Kylo yet again he insisted when you remind him of that fact. “How would a princess even meet a smuggler anyways?”

“You would be surprised.” Kylo murmured as you turn the corner reaching the hall your quarters where located on, that was when you almost collided with the General. What was he doing down here in that JE barracks? 

“There you are!” The General snapped, “Ren why haven’t you been answering your com?” 

“Clearly I didn’t want to speak to you, Hux.” Kylo smirked as the General’s checks turned the slightest shade of pink. “Besides why would you look for me down here?” 

“When I didn’t locate you in your own quarters I assumed you were entertaining yourself with JE-001 down here.” It is now your turn to blush, the General’s tone implied that you and Kylo were having a sexual relationship. 

”Ah Hux are you jealous? Maybe it’s time to lay everything out on the table. All those feelings, your pushing deep down trying to stomp out…” Kylo moves to lean to lean his back casually against the wall. 

“JE-001 you’re dismissed.” The General snapped cutting of Kylo, you weren’t sure what Kylo was talking about but you were glad for a reason to leave. Without a word you continue down the hall to your room. You can hear the General hiss under his breath. “You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do Ren. I see the game your playing. I will have no part of it!” The men continued arguing as you reached your door wishing for nothing more than to be away from the two men down the hall. 

“No Hux. What would Daddy say if he knew what was going on it that head of yours?” That was it the last words you hear before your door closed. You flop down in your bed, puzzled about everything you had just heard. What was the General jealous about? That you were training with Kylo? That Kylo was your friend? Why would the General care about that? It’s not like the General had ever tried to be friends with you, in fact most of the time you seemed to be his favorite stress ball. 

You don’t know why it bothers you that the General thought you were sleeping with Kylo, but it did. Maybe it was just that fact that you didn’t want everyone on the ship thinking you were that girl that slept with her superiors. Wait, was that why the General was jealous? Did…...was it possible that he had feelings for you and that’s why he’s jealous? No! Can’t be! He has never once given you any reason to think that he likes you. Truthfully he’s has made it very clear that your very existence annoys him, since the beginning he has held made certain that you and everyone knew how much he hated you.

The thought of the General having feelings for you was almost as laughable as Kylo’s story about a princess marrying a smuggler, you shake your head getting up to take your shower before bed. You had another day of babysitting the good Doctor again tomorrow. 

 

That morning you and Ms. Van Boa arrived at the lab to discover you are not alone, the same two men you had left arguing in the hall the night before were there and surprise, surprise they were arguing yet again.

“I said no, there is no way I will allow it! This is a mission not some lovers getaway.” The General spat out before turning to see us standing in the doorway. 

“Lovers getaway, we will have the Ms. Van Boa with us Hux.” The good doctor where our they taking the doctor? Would you be transferred back to your old position? “She is the doctors assigned guard how could one not come?” 

“I said no. Stop interfering with my soldiers Ren, I swear I will go to the Supreme Leader and...” You didn’t know what was happening but the hair on the back of your neck started to rise. 

“And what?” The General’s hand when to his throat as he made a gasping sound. You knew Kylo had the force, but you had never seen him choke someone before. “Don’t ever threaten me, Hux.” The coldness in Kylo’s voice sent shivers down your spine, it was in this moment that you realize you had forgotten how dangerous your friend Kylo could be. 

“Kylo,” You move forward, the General’s face was starting to turn purple. “Um, Sir maybe you should let him go.” Kylo cool eyes fall on you and you find yourself almost cowering away from him. Kylo release a growl and the General drops to the ground gasping for air. “One, take the Doctor to her room, both of you pack we are going on a trip.” Kylo stomps towards the door both you and to Doctor sidestep to get out of his way. “We leave in half an hour, don’t keep me waiting.” Once Kylo was out of the room you move to help the General stand but he hits your hand away, snarling at you. Jeez you were only trying to help!

“Sir, do I do as Commander Ren ordered?” You asked meekly, you were unsure what to do? All you knew was you really didn't want to piss off either of them. 

“Yes…….. you imbilous go…..get out of my sight!” The cracked and strained voice of the General snapped at you. 

You rush the Doctor from the room hoping you would be able to get the Doctor and yourself to the hanger on time. You had no idea what was happening, where you were going or what you were doing. You take the Doctors bag trying to make the lady speed up as you head across the large hanger. Kylo was standing by his ship as people ran around doing the preflight inspection. 

“Sir where are we going?” Once you had the doctor safely strapped in on board, you follow Kylo as he double checks all the men’s work. 

“Ms. Van Boa had requested some special tools and notes that we need to retrieve from her home world. The Supreme Leader is anxious to have his weapon operational. So to get there faster you have been granted the pleasure of using the fastest ship in the fleet and no one but me flies her.” Kylo patted the side of his ship lovingly, “Well let's get a move on, after you my lady.” Kylo did a sweeping gesture with his arm towards the ramp. 

“I’m still not a lady.” You said fighting a giggle, this guy was so hard to follow, one minute he’s force choking your superior and now he’s joking with you. 

“You can take off your helmet One, you don’t have to wear it on this trip.” With a smile you remove your helmet as you head up the ramp. It was the one part of your uniform you hated and if you could remove it for a bit you sure were going too. “You know One you can be a lady and soldier, just like a smuggler can be a General or a Princess can be a rebel. You are not just one thing at one time. Even if your name is One.” Kylo chucked but his smile quickly vanished, “What the hell are you doing here?” You stop dead in your tracks, the General is all strapped in sitting across from the Doctor, tapping away on his data pad. “Get the hell off my ship, Hux.” 

“The best way to ensure this mission is done in a timely fashion is to be here watching over it myself. One, put that helmet back on before I write you up!” The General snapped at you, wow a whole minute out of my helmet. “Well let’s get moving shall we, Ren.” The General smirked at them both. 

“My ship my rules Hux and One does need to wear her helmet.” The General smirk changes to a scowls before going back to work on his data pad. Kylo give you a smile grin, he pulls the helmet from your arm, “I’ll just take this with me.” With that Kylo heads to the cockpit, as he passes the General he grumbles something about shoving him out the airlock. Minus your helmet you move to take a seat next to the Doctor. You get all strapped in as Kylo brings the engines to life. You glance over at the doctor, she is staring at you, her face white as a ghost. 

“Everything alright Ma’am?” Was she going to be sick? Ms. Van Boa only blinked at you, she seem to be speechless. “Do you have a fear of traveling by small craft Ma’am?” Why was she staring at you like that? “Ma’am if your afraid I can see if Kylo has any senatives on board, you could sleep the entire trip.” Not that you would like to be suck alone with the General back here but you didn’t want her to have a panic attack or something. 

“It’s your face, she has never need anything so repulsive.” Hux laughed at his cruel joke looking at you over his datapad. You can feel your face turn red as you look down at the ground, too embarrassed to look at the Doctor again. As the ship takes off you look out the window instead, you hear the ship priming up for its hyperjump. Even though you were on the fast ship in the fleet you had a feeling this was going to be a long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

You find yourself staring at your reflection in the refresher mirror. The General’s words replaying in your mind. Were you repulsive? As a soldier, your appearance wasn’t really high on your priority list but hey you were still a girl, and for some unknown reason, the through of the General finding you unattractive truly bothered you. In fact, now it seemed to be the only thought in your mind as you exam you face. You didn’t think it was that bad of a face, you remember seeing a soldier that had been severely burned, your face looked better than that. You let out a sad sigh, if the General said that it was a repulsive face then it must be. He was your commanding officer and it was your duty to trust in his judgment of all things, even your appearance. With your head hanging low and a newfound sense of self-loathing, you leave the refresher only to bump into Kylo Ren outside the door. 

“Oh! Sorry, Commander Ren Sir.” You murmur quickly taking a step back, you can’t even bring yourself to look him in the face, your eyes stay fixated on the floor.

“Commander Ren and Sir! So formal have I done something to upset you One?” The Commander's voice sounded concerned. 

“Of course not. You just startled me is all.” There is an awkward silence well you avoid looking directly into Kylo Ren’s eyes. “Um, well I guess I’ll get back to Ms. Van Boa.” You stepped around him to make your way back to your seat.

“She’s gone to lay down, said she needs to rest. We have some time before we arrive so I was thinking it’s time I teach you to play Sabacc, here catch!” He said tossing you a deck of cards. “The rules are pretty simple.” 

“Oh um ok, but where’s the General?” You are sure he wouldn’t like your playing cards, you're on a mission after all. You should probably go guard Ms.Van Boa’s door or something. 

“I shoved him in the airlock before I come to get you,” Kylo said with an evil smile.

“What! You didn’t?” You turn to hurry and check if in fact the General was now dead floating away in space but a firm grip takes hold of your arm and Kylo is laughing pulling you down the hall.

“No, but it’s fun to think about isn’t it? Come on we can play over here away from General Sux, oops I meant Hux.” Kylo gave you some chips explaining their value. It seemed like a pretty straight forward game. You did a practice round then the game began. Kylo dealt the first hand. 

“I know a little bit, the boys in the JE unit use to play in their downtime. Four was raised in a gambling den until he was sold, at least that’s what he said.” You shrug feeling a pinch of sadness thinking about your old friend. “I would watch the play sometimes. It always seemed more like luck of the draw?” You look at your cards and match the chips Kylo tossed in the middle of the table between you. 

“Nonsense this is a game of skill. It’s all about reading your opponents. I know someone that once won the universe fastest cruiser play this game.” Kylo had a little frown as he told you this, “He taught me how to play and he said luck had nothing to due with it. It's all pure skill, I raise you two.” He tosses two chips into the pill.

“Well, he must have been very good at reading people to win a cruiser. Hey, wait can’t you read minds?” You look over your card at Kylo. “That’s not fair!”

“That would be why all Jedi in the old republic took a vow not to gamble, and why all the Sith lords were exceptionally wealthy,” Kylo said with a wink. “Ok fine, to be fair I promise I will not read your mind, but I have to warn you, I’m very good at reading people and well the force does give me a higher natural intuition level, in many ways I can't help it, but I will try my best to play fair.” All you can do is shrug at that comment figuring you were likely going to lose anyway, even if your opponent didn’t have some mystical force skills. Beside you rather be here losing to Kylo Ren than having to hang around the General. You could picture him now, he probably hasn’t moved from his seat. You can almost hear the tap….tap ….tap of him working away on his datapad, most likely thinking up some more hurtful things to say to you. No losing here was better than that. 

You play a few hands which Kylo won. Every time you had a good hand he would fold. It was starting to annoy really. “You said you wouldn’t read my mind.” You toss your cards down pouting when again you had a decent hand to which Kylo folded on. 

“I’m not cheating, you get the slightest touch of a smile when you get a good hand, ” You feel your brow furrow to Kylo comment. “I did promise not to cheat, One and I always keep my word.” Kylo almost looked hurt by your lack of belief in him. “I don’t have to read your mind, I can read your face like a book. Maybe that’s the real reason why you have to wear your helmet all the time. Sweetheart you can’t bluff.” Kylo shakes his head smirking at you, dealing out another hand. So Kylo had heard the comment the General has made, you assumed as much why else would he be hanging around trying to cheer you up? 

The game continued on and you tried to be very mindful of your body language and to your surprise, you started winning a few hands. You were in the middle of a rather large hand when General Hux entered, he didn’t say anything just stood next to the table watching, which made your nervous. “I call, your bluffing!” Kylo said showing his hand and you give a cry of delight!

“Yay! How do you like that all-mighty force user?” You toss your card down with a gleeful cheer you had just won a rather large pot and well you felt the need to rub some salt into Kylo Ren’s wound. Part of you was slightly terrified that you just blurted that out to a commanding officer but that was how the boy’s use to act when they won big back in the day so you assumed it was the way the game went. Thankfully Kylo Ren seems to find your comment hilarious. “You see Kylo Ren it’s all luck!” Kylo Ren’s laughter filled the room. 

“Well, I think I need a drink after that round!” Kylo ran his hand through his hair. “I know the first place I’m taking you when the war is over!” Kylo Ren pours two glasses of some dark brown liquid. “The high rollers table on Canto Bight,” He pushes the second glass into your hand. “Then we’ll see just how lucky you are.” Kylo clinks the two glasses together and took a big sip. You examine the liquid it the glass you had never had a drink before, alcohol was prohibited for troopers as if you cue the General chimed in.

“Drink that and I will personally see to it that you spend a week in reconditioning.” You continue to stare at the liquid in your hand. As curious as you were to taste it a week if reconditioning wasn’t worth it. “Technically you should receive reconditioning for speaking to your superior in such a disrespectful manner, but seeing how it’s Ren, I could be lenient this time.” The General let out a small humming sound, for you it was an all too familiar noise the General’s makes when he’s amused by something. 

“See now don’t you wish I had actually pushed him in the airlock?” Ren said taking the glass from your hand and drinking it all down in one large gulp. The air in the room felt like it was getting heavy, you look between the General and Kylo Ren as the pair seemed to have entered into a staring competition. 

“Ah, I’m just going to go check on Ms. Van Boa.” You said sliding out of your seat and making a break for it. 

“One doesn’t go, it’s just what he wants to ruin our fun. He can’t stand anyone having fun because he doesn’t know how to have any!” Kylo called after you but you weren’t going to get in the middle of that power struggle, not for any amount of fun. 

“I really should go, thanks for teaching me Sabacc it was fun.” You call over your shoulder increasing your speed toward the door.

“Well, aren’t you just looking pleased with yourself? Can’t let the girl have a moment of fun, can you? What is your deal man? Either make a move or back off already?” Why is this door so far away, you just needed to get the hell out of here! 

“Ms. Van Boa!” You find the lady standing in the doorway she too seems to want to get away from the two men bickering behind you. “I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling? Did you need something?”

“I’m feeling much better, I was actually coming to find you, I have a few questions for you.” She was wringing her hands together as she spoke. You couldn't understand why she looked so nervous.

“For me Ma’am?” You weren’t able to hide your surprise, you couldn't think of any questions this woman could want to ask you. What possible information could you have that she requires?

“Yes, um how about we go to my room to talk.” She gestures down the hall, you notice her eyes lingering on the two men behind you, you didn't dare look over your shoulder, you merely nod and follow the lady from the room.

“It’s that nice?” You heard Kylo Ren behind you. “Mommy has finally figured it out.” You had no idea what Kylo was talking about but from the yelling that followed from the General, you didn’t care to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

“Please sit,” Ms. Van Boa paces back and forth in front of you. Every time you thought she was finally going to speak you were only let down when she would release a sigh and continued pacing. “Well…...One…….I…um…well ...you ...see…..I….” she stammered as she continued her pacing. 

“Ma’am maybe you should sit down.” Clearly, the woman was having some sort of issue, maybe she should have a seat because the continuous paces really were starting to make you anxious.  
“I get you some water!” Maybe a sedative you mentally added as she impatiently waved away your helpful suggestion. Fine, suit yourself, you thought as she continued to pace away. Either way, this was still better than being stuck hanging around an arguing General and Kylo Ren. 

“No, no water!” She did take a seat in the chair across from you. “I just realized I don’t know anything about you, One. We have worked side by side for months and yet I know so little about you. Tell me something about yourself.” She folded her hands in her lap looking at you expectantly. 

“Myself…...Well…...Ah…” Great now you were stammering too but to be honest, no one has ever asked you about yourself before, what could she possibly want to know? You rattled on about being sold by the Hutts, talking about your ex-squad. “We were some of the first in the program.” Was that a strange thing to be proud of? It was a bit of a bragging point to the young troops, your group sort of was a role model to them. It was that moment that a voice that sounds like the General started running through your head listing reasons why you were actually not a good role model for the younger troops. You purse your lips trying to hide the angry frown that was now on your face. You found it hard to meet Ms. Van Boa’s eyes now. “I was a combat medic until I was assigned to you.” You add looking at the women's hands all folded tightly in her lap. Why was she clenching her hands so? After a moment of silence, you were forced to say. “That’s all there is really.” 

“A medic, that’s interesting. Do you always have an interest in medicine?” You almost laughed at her questions. What does your interest have to do with anything? Where you happy that your job was to patch up your friends on the field instead of shoot people on the opposing side? Yes but that had more to do with not wanting to kill anyone, the General was right you're too soft. Though interest had nothing to do with your placement as a combat medic.

“I was assigned because I showed too much empathy. General Hux wanted to have me…...dismissed permanently.” There! That’s a nice way to say that. “But he was overruled by his superiors at the time.” 

“I see.” You are surprised by the anger you heard in the lady’s voice. Cautiously you steal a glance at her. “Why do you think they assigned you to watch me?” 

“I was told that I overstepped in duties, it was my job to patch up the troops on the field and get them to the real doctors only. I guess they didn’t like me checking up on people.” You steal a glance at the door. “And General Hux hates me.” That’s the real reason you just know it. The man gets some sort of sick pleasure out of watching you suffer. Well, the jokes on him being a babysitter may be boring and lonely but thanks to Kylo Ren it’s not so bad. 

“Yes, I have noticed there seems to be tension there. Why do you think that is?” Why? Heck lady isn’t that the million credit question! You use to spend hours sitting wondering what you did to get on the General’s bad side and well you could never pinpoint the exact moment. So you summed it up to stress and you were his stress ball. It’s not fair but it is simply what it is. 

“The General has a very stressful position and he expects the best from his Troops and well I tend to disappoint.” Ms. Van Boa huffs angrily 

“You know you don’t have to defend him, to me.” Your eyes wander cautiously towards the door, this would be one of those moments that the General would normally pop up unexpectedly. 

“I’m not trying to defend him, I am just saying there seems to be something about my very nature that just annoys him.” You give a little shrug, Ms. Van Boa magnified eyes narrow behind her glasses. 

“We are getting off the subject. I don’t want to talk about that evil man. I want to hear more about you.” Ms. Van Boa waved her hand impatiently. She wants to know more…..about you. What else is there?

“Okay…...I received good grades in training…...well except hand to hand, naturally being built smaller than the average soldier I always seem to fall short there but then Kylo Ren started working with me….” Ms. Van Boa waved her hand trapping the rest of your sentence in your throat. 

“That is all fascinating but I was hoping to learn more about you, like your likes and dislikes.” Likes…… no one has ever cared what you like. You glance at the door cautiously, for some reason you start wondering if maybe this is some sort of trap. Well, you were playing Sabaac with Kylo did the General put Ms. Van Boa up to this to somehow trap you into revealing some sort of punishable truth. “I myself have always found it easier to express what I don’t like about something. I hate being a ‘guest’ of the first order.” She said doing air quotes at the word guest. To your horror, she once again folds her hand in her lap looking at you expectantly. 

“I……. I hate my helmet.” You blurt out your heart race as you confuse your little secret. You had never told anyone that before not never 04. 

“Great see wasn’t that hard, now I’ll go again. I hate Hux stupid boots.” A gasp escapes your mouth and you look nervously back to the door. You knew how much Hux prided himself on his boots, heck you were responsible for that shine on a few occasions. “Ok, your turn.” This seemed like a dangerous game to play so you decide to flip the switch and say something you like. 

“I enjoy spending time with Kylo Ren.” Ms. Van Boa’s face makes you smile, “I know he seems really frightening and you hear all these stories but he has been very kind to me and well it’s nice to have a friend.” Well, look at that, it was only at this moment that it dawned on you, you’re friends with Kylo Ren, you JE-0001…..friends with one of the most powerful men in the First Order. 

“Yes, I have heard things. Well, at least he has some respect for the kyber crystal, unlike that General. I tell you, that man thinks he’s so clever but I see right him. I know what he’s building! Tell me it’s for heating the base more effectively.” Ms. Van Boa scoffs, in all honestly your not sure what she’s talking about but it was best she gets it out of her system now. “What do you know about kyber crystals One?” The lady starts pulling on a chain around her neck revealing a small clear rock at the end. She handed it to you the weight was minimal but what was most captivation was the way the light played tricks with it, depending on the way the light touched it different colours dances in it. You holding it up to the light twirling the tiny gem watching the colours. “One have you ever wondered about your family?” The woman said almost in a whisper. The question surprised you, family. The First Order is your family. The frown that you received after that comment was enough to tell you had answered that question wrong. 

“No One I mean your parents?” Well, maybe when you were a child when you had a bad day you would lay awake in your cot in the barracks and fantasize about these mysterious people coming to take you away but those were kiddy dreams. It was that moment the Hux popped up. 

“One, get Ms. Van Boa strapped in that idiot is taking us through an asteroid field.” Hux spat out angry. You felt the ship engine shift from the autopilot. The three of you hurry for the sleeping quarter back to your seats. From what you could make out from the General grumblings, you find out that Kylo was upset after the argument and has now locked himself in the control room. He has change coarse and was now taking a shortcut. This shortcut required going through a dangerous asteroid field. You hurry Ms. Van Boa into her seat you glance over your shoulder to see the General to is safely harassed in and that was when you got the brilliant idea to go and try to talk to Kylo. 

“Strap yourself in Fool.” The General called after you as you make your way to the glass door now separating your sections for Kylo Ren’s. You were hoping to talk Kylo out of doing anything too stupid, but as the ship takes a sharp turn on it right side causing you to chase into the wall you realize just how right the General was, you are a fool! The next few moments felt like an eternity of pain. You could hear both Ms. Van Boa and the General yelling but could not make out the word as you were too busy being tossed around from the wall to the floor back to the wall, hell maybe there was a ceiling it that too, at one point you weren’t even really sure which way was up anymore. 

At one point the pain just stopped and it felt like you were just floating in the air. Everything around you was still moving around right to left. You could see Ms. Van Boa and The General still strapped in holding there harms clearly the ship was still doing maneuvers through the field but you just felt like you were floating it would have been nice if your body wasn’t in agony. 

“Stay awake One that’s an order.” You heard the General yell from his seat. You swear it’s like your body was refusing to follow orders. You could feel darkness pushing in on you. You tried to fight it with what energy you had left but it was no use. You were going to disappoint the General one more time.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can someone please explain to me why we are not moving?” The General’s angry voice invades your already rather unpleasant dream. You could hear more murmurs as you tried to open your eyes. “The little fool doesn’t deserve any time, she disobeyed a direct order. I should be writing her up right now.” A groan leaves your month, you don’t think there is one part of your body that didn’t hurt. Opening your eyes you see a mobile with colourful crystal hanging above you. The light filtered through the white curtains sent rainbows dancing on the wood walls. You were laying on a small twin bed in what seemed to be a child’s bedroom. You gently move your hand to touch the wall, wood! For the life of you, you couldn’t remember seeing anything like it. You had spent your life on ships and in the barracks, metal was what you were used to seeing but this was rather pretty you thought, your fingertip trace the natural lines. 

The door bangs open cause you to jump and a fresh wave of pain to radiate through your body. “Where the hell do you think your going Ren we are in the middle of a conversation.” The General is now in the doorway giving you a dirty look. “Oh, I see the little beast is awake.” 

“How are you feeling?” Kylo moved to kneel next to the bed. Oh, he seemed so concerned and the sad look he was giving you, he was clearly feeling guilty about the incident but it wasn’t his fault, the General was right you had been an idiot. This pain you were experiencing was all on you. 

“Great we can depart immediately!” The General said looking down his nose at you. You bite back the agonizing moans of pain you want to give as you try to push yourself up off the bed. Only to have Kylo Ren gentle push your back down.

“Hux be reasonable, she’s in pain. Let her rest up a bit. Your Starkiller can wait one more day can’t it?” The General starts ranting and raving at Kylo’s comment, his face steadily getting redder and redder. Personally, you were frightened you knew nothing good could come from the General getting worked up. 

“Do you know what we do with useless things where I’m from? We get rid of them! One gets your ass up or I’ll put you out of your misery personally.” You push yourself painfully up. Something strange started happening. The General was now focusing on Kylo Ren as he struggled to breathe, the General starts clawing at his neck. 

“He’s choking!” It took everything you had but you pulled yourself to your feet going to assist the General, you weren’t going to let him die, not on your watch, no way. “Sir, What are you choking on?” You hadn’t seen him swallow anything, stars were it poison! You didn’t know what to do. “Kylo what do I…” You turn to the only other person in the room for help but instead you see the most frightening imagine you have ever seen in your life. Kylo Ren is angry! He has a look of pure hatred on his face as his arm reaches out his hand shaking as if it was squeezing the air. Was he doing this to the General? You were frozen there looking at this equally powerful and terrifying man that was literally killing the General behind you. “Stop” was all you could bring yourself to say, it came out in barely a whisper. “Please.” You watch has Kylo’s face softens when he drops his hand you hear a gasp from behind you and the General falls to a knee beside you. “Sir are you alright?” You are now on your knees next to the gasping red-faced man. You reach over to rub his back as he takes in sharp inhales. 

“Get off!” The General said shoving your ways sending a wave of pain through your body. Oh, stars your arms and legs are just aching.

“If you want to go, Hux, you can fly yourself out but I’m not leaving until I’m damn good and ready too.” Kylo spat out his voice shook with rage. “Oh wait that’s right you don’t know how to pilot. Well looks like you stuck here so why don’t you go and when we need an expert on how to be a complete asshole we’ll give you a call.” You cautiously look up from your place on the floor but you couldn’t quite meet Kylo’s eyes. That was the most terrifying thing you had ever seen. I mean you hear stories about the force but well you never thought for a moment that it would be that frightening to see. “One, get back in bed,” Kylo said softly as he reached down to help you, you uncontrollably flinched away from him. It had been a knee jerk reaction that you regretted the moment you did it, especially when Kylo gets a sad frown on his face. “Come on.” He said sadly he seems to take great care from that point when he helped you to your feet. ”I would never hurt you One.” Kylo murmured to you squeeze onto his arm for support.

“One, I have brought you some soup.” Ms. Van Boa announced as she entered the room carrying a tray. “What happened here?” She looked from you to Kylo and down to the panting General that we now giving Kylo Ren a death stare. 

“Nothing!” The General spat out angry before he got to his feet and stormed from the room. You hear a door slam down the hall. 

“Hey, that’s my room!” Ms. Van Boa called out shaking her head. “I hate that man.” Once you were seated back in bed Ms. Van Boa placed the tray on your lap and moved to fluff up your pillows, the kindness she was showing you was appreciated but it was also making you feel uncomfortable. “So how are you feeling? I put some pain medication on your tray there.” She points to two blue pills in the corner. She seemed nervous again, wringing her hands well she looked at you. Was she waiting for you to take them? You swallow down the two pills. ”The soup is vegetable, it’s all I had in the house but if we are staying a bit I can get you something better. I can make you whatever you like.” 

“This is fine Ma’ am.” The soup actually looked pretty good compared to the food you normally eat. She was still staring at you……”Ah, thank you.” Maybe that would make the staring stop…….Nope, she’s still nervously staring at you. For some odd reason Kylo was smirking behind her, you felt like you were missing something. “So what has got General Ginger all upset?” Ms. Van Boa said taking a seat at the foot of the bed. 

Kylo cracks up. “General Ginger, oh that’s good, I’m using that one.” You can hear him says as he moves to lean on the door frame. 

“Honestly I’m feeling fine, we can leave. I can rest on the ship.” You offer looking at Kylo Ren, he was the one insisting you rest. Sitting here, sitting on a ship what’s the difference really?

“We can take a day and let you rest. Oh, One why didn’t you strap yourself in? I could have killed you.” Kylo said sounding upset. “Once I realized what was happening, I was able to hold you in the force so you stop smashing into the walls but damn One, what were you thinking?” Kylo said looking at you for some sort of explanation. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” You knew how the General gets under his skin, “It was silly of me.” 

“You're damn right it was silly.” Kylo scolded you. “You could have been seriously hurt even died.”

“Ok that’s enough, she knows she made a mistake can everyone get off her case.” Ms. Van Boa snapped taking you by surprise. You set your spoon down looking cautiously back at Kylo but were glad to see a smile on his face rather than a murderous death stare. 

“Yes, of course, you're right, take it easy there Momma Bear” Kylo gave Ms. Van Boa a wink. “Thank you for your concern One but next time take care of yourself first.” With that Kylo backed out of the room. What was that! 

“Sometimes that guys are so weird.” You say after the door is closed, you shake your head going back to you soup trying to distract yourself from the stares you were getting from Ms. Van Boa, maybe you could distract her with questions. “So this is your home?” Obviously, you give yourself a mental eye roll. Where else would you be? “Did you get the stuff you need to complete your work?” You scoop in a mouthful of soup looking up at the woman that was once again wringing her hand look at you.

“Oh yes, and a few other things that might be useful.” You politely nod your head before going back to your soup. “Do you like this room?” She asked you making your eyebrows pull together and you take another look around the room. It’s one of the nicest rooms you had ever been in with its wood walls and plush grey carpet. There are toys organized in the corner and cute stuffed animals piled by a comfy look chair. This room would make any child happy.

“It’s a great room, I would have loved a room like this as a kid.” You smile going back to your soup. Ms.Van Boa let out a little hum. “When I was young I shared my barracks with 20 others, we all would have loved a room like this.” 

“I suppose once my daughter comes home. I’ll have to update it. She won’t want to stay in a kids room.” Ms. Van Boa says also looking around. Was this what had her all nervous? Worried about finding her kid.

“Well don’t you worry, if the General said he would find your kid he will, I’ve never once seen that man fail at anything and I'm sure she'll love her room toys and all.” 

“One, I have something I need to tell you.” The door bust opens causing you to spill the last of your soup but thankfully it’s not too hot anymore.

“Ms. Van Boa,” Hux huffed out as he had run down the hall. ”I need to speak to you immediately.” The General wasn’t taking no for an answer making an angry-looking Ms. Van Boa follow him out of the room. You can hear the General angrily under his breath. “We had a deal!” Before the door closed.

Okay, you thought slowly getting up trying to clean up the soup. Thankfully the pain pills you took seem to be working. You were moving a bit easier now. The soup though was not cooperating, the more you rub the red mark caused it only spread. You need water. You hang the blanket on your shoulder and carefully take the tray on a hunt for a kitchen. It was a slow hunt as you make your way down some stairs. You can hear a fight raging for a room down the hall. Best not to get involve Ms. Van Boa seems capable of handling herself with the General.

Finally a kitchen, you leave the tray on the counter and move to the sink to start dabbing water on the soup stains. You glance out the window in front of you and your heart stops. You drop the blanket and walk as fast as you can towards the door. 

The stones are cold on your feet as you make your way slowly down the makeshift steps. Before you were an all too familiar sight. How was this here! The tree with its branches dangling in the water. Even the small colourful fish were swimming around. This was it, this was your dream. 

“Am I dreaming?” You pinch your arm. “Ouch!” No, I’m awake. You hear a chuckle behind you. Kylo how was standing behind you watching you with a big smile. You know he’s been in your dream before and you always had a sneaking suspicion that he really was there and that smile said it all. He knew this place too. 

“How is this possible Kylo!” You watch a teeny fish jump from the water cause ripples over the calm surface. “I don’t understand.”

“Come on One, search your feelings you know the truth,” Kylo said moving forward putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. “What does this place feel like?”

“Home, this feels like home.”


End file.
